Onyx and Emerald eyes
by 4ever sweet
Summary: [ON HOLD]Sakura was walking home from the store one day when she bumped into a former team mate. leaving a note on the ground he disappears. who is this mysterious person or does Sakura know him very well? CO AUTHORED BY HYUGAGIRL09
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is my first story so please don't be so harsh. I really like reviews.  
4ever sweet: hey I'm not saying that! That's my friend Hyugagirl09. Hey why are you in this anyway?  
Hyugagirl09: hey you asked me to help you.  
4ever sweet. Oh yeah

Disclaimer. You all know I don't own anything I don't own crap!

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha, the groceries in her hands. She was heading home to get ready for dinner. She didn't know that she bumped into someone until she was on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" she said and started to pick up her groceries.

"HN. Whatever."

Sakura sat tight up dropping the fruit that she just picked up. She was in shock staring at the onyx eyes that left her so long ago.

As fast as she blinked he was gone. She almost believed that he never was there, but she found something in her hand it was a note. She smiled. "That's so sasuke."

Sakura   
You're so annoying now you're a klutz.

She got out a pen from her purse and wrote on the back.

Sasuke 

Only you think I'm annoying.

She put the note on the ground only hoping that he would come back to that spot.

Sakura slowly picked up her groceries and walked home thinking of team 7. 

"Mother I'm home" she yelled at her mom. Then dropped off the food at the table. She quickly ran up the stairs into her room.

She opened up her bottom drawer and got out the little treasure chest. Taking off the key from her necklace she wore around her neck.

As slow as she possibly could she opened the chest only to find one picture in it.

First there was Naruto all happy because he was next to her. Then herself emerald eyes filled with happiness. Next to her was Sasuke Naruto's best friend and rival. He had on his famous frown.

Sakura remembered all the great times the threesome had together.

"Sasuke why? Why did you have to go? I thought you were happy." she whispered to herself. She locked up the picture back into the chest and lay down on her bed only to think of him. 

Around 2:30 am

Sakura shot right up out of bed. She sensed something strong outside her window; she stood up and looked out her window. She knew it was long gone.

"Sakura dear, what was that? Was there something out there?" her mom said who was now at her door.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Okay I know its a bad time to tell you this but you were asleep when dinner was ready but I'm going on another business trip and won't be back for three weeks. So you will have the house to your self." 

"Mom why don't you ever tell me who my father was? Maybe if I had one I wouldn't be home alone all the time"

"Sakura I'll tell you later, not now."

"why later? Why not NOW!"

"SAKURA, I SAID LATER!" with that her mother slammed the door.

A/N and this concludes the first chapter in Onyx and Emerald eyes. I hope you enjoyed it.

Hyugagirl09: oh and by the way I was the one who typed this up so I deserve some credit.

4ever sweet. Yeah well I had to write this.

Hyugagirl09 that's not half as hard as typing this up

Sasuke. WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP. 4EVER SWEET YOU START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HYUGAGIRL09 JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND WORK ON YOUR STORIES FOR EXAMPLE I REALLY WHAT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE "CURSE SEAL" WHAT HAPPENS ON SAKURA AND MY DATE?

BYE JA NE.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry it took so long to update I had band camp and I haven't been home for three weeks and hyugagirl09 is being so nice and co authoring this story with me that she was writing this.**

_Hyugagirl09: sorry it took so long but my computer crashed and I had to type this all over again so I am really sorry_

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Naruto and hyugagirl09 doesn't either.

Sakura woke up to an empty house, her mother had left a not on the table telling her what was in the fridge that she could eat. Instead of eating breakfast the pink haired girl left the house, going to find one of her friends to hang out with. The streets were kind of deserted and Sakura wondered why.

Running into Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura say that Naruto had a large wallet full of money and he was looking kind of hurried.

"naruto hey what are you doing? I was just wondering if you wanted to train with me, but it looks like you are busy so I will go find some one else."

"huh oh okay I was just waiting for Hinata-chan to get here we were going to have breakfast to gether."

Saying good by to naruto, sakura walked of the small ramen shop and right into Hinata Hyuuga.

"hey Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to train with me today?"

"o oh S Sakura I I was j just g going to to m meet n Naruto-kun a at th the r ramen s shop."

"oh that's okay. I will find someone else."

Sakura left Hinata and headed to Ino's. _maybe Ino-pig will train with me I don't think she is doing anything today._ Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop to find Ino putting together several large bouquets and looking very frazzled.

"hey Ino what's up?"

"sorry shop is closed please come back tomorrow when we will have a better variety of flowers."

Sakura sighed and walked to the store, she needed to buy milk anyway. As she walked into the store she say Tenten and Neji at the checkout. Neji was holding a large package of pads and looking a lot like a tomato.

"neji?" sakura said

"these are for Tenten not me."

"yeah" tenten said. "I decided to be mean and make him buy them for me."

Sakura grinned and walked away a little bit depressed._ It seems like everyone is busy today? I wonder why? I already know that Kakashi and all the other Jounins have a meeting and that Lee is training today but why is everyone else? It's Saturday for Pete's sake! I guess I will train by my self._

Sakura left the store and headed to the training grounds. There she practiced her aim by throwing kunai at the dummy and started to go through some techniques trying to get rid of all the frustration she had. After about three jutsus she fell to the ground. Sobbing, she curled up in a ball and hugged her knees tightly. It seemed like the world was against her and there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sasuke.

"why were you crying?" he asked a tone of concern in his voice.

"it doesn't matter, do you want to spar?"

Sasuke nodded and the two began to fight. This time fighting against a real person sakura was actually able to get rid of all the frustration inside of her. Soon after the fight started both of them fell over too tired to continue.

Sasuke looked at his watch and stood up "come lets go"

"where are we going?"

Sasuke smirked "it's a surprise"

Grabbing sakura's hand Sasuke ran towards Ino's house. When they got there he stepped behind her and covered her eyes.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"just be quiet and do what I say."

Sasuke walked sakura into the living room and took his hands away from her face.

**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"**

Sakura looked shocked and at the same time happy. Since her mother left that morning she completely forgot about her birthday and didn't expect that anyone would remember. Now she knew why every one had acted to weird. Ino walked over to her.

"sakura I know that we have always been fighting about Sasuke but you know what I realized that truly and honestly I like Shikamaru and he likes me. He's my boyfriend. You can have Sasuke. I don't care. Friends?"

"friends"

sakura went through the party with a dazed look on her face, it was as if she thought it was a dream come true, Sasuke came back, her and Ino were friends again and they threw a party for her. It was too much information at the same time.

"sakura." Sasuke had walked over to her.

"yeah Sasuke."

"can I talk to you privately like maybe outside in the garden?"

"sure."

They both walked out and into the beautiful gardens the stars were twinkling down on the two and the moon was bright. Sasuke kept walking until he came to a bench and sat down.

"sakura I know you always liked me and you always wanted to go out with me. And I know that I wasn't the nicest when I said no, but." He stood up and looked at the moon with a soft expression.

"but when I was with Orochimaru I realized that I really did care about you, in more ways than just as a team mate and well what I am asking is can I be forgiven because I am sorry. And if you don't believe what I say then I can prove it to you."

"Sasuke I believe you but prove it to me anyway."

Sasuke leaned close and his dark onyx eyes stared into her emerald ones. Slowly as if it was in slow motion, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"did that prove it to you?"

**A/N there you go how was that? I hope you like that! It makes me feel all warm and tingly on the inside knowing that I wrote this.**


End file.
